Technical Field
This disclosure relates to camera mounts, and more specifically, to a rotatable locking camera mount system.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are often mounted to a device worn by a user (e.g. helmet, wrist mount) to enable the capture of pictures or videos. However, once mounted, digital cameras are locked in a particular orientation determined by the mount, thereby making it difficult to capture pictures or videos that are not located in a line of sight of the camera's particular orientation. For example, if a camera is mounted on a helmet worn by a user, the user must rotate his/her head to achieve a different camera line of sight that encompasses the desired target. Similarly, if the camera is mounted on a user's wrist, the user must alter the positioning of his/her wrist. However, requiring a physical change in a user's body orientation may be inconvenient or dangerous in particular environments.